This invention generally relates to hinge modules and, more particularly, to a sliding and rotating hinge module.
Typically, hinges that provide constant-speed sliding and rotating motion have required motors or other actuators to do so. Such hinges are typically relatively complex and require electricity to power them. The added complexity of motorized hinges provides for an increased potential of failure, whether it be mechanical failure or failure to operate due to a power outage or a broken or faulty electrical connection. The added complexity also translates into higher costs for making, buying, using, and/or replacing the hinge. It would be desirable to have a less complex, less expensive hinge module that provides generally constant-speed sliding and rotating motion without the use of a motor or actuator or electricity to drive the hinge module.